ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One (Character)
Ultraman One(Urtoraman Wan,ウルトラマンワン) is the son of Ultraman Zero and Ultrawoman Zeth. He has triple sluggers weapons on his head, and he is a multiple color Ultra having colours such as red, orange, green, blue, and grey in his normal form. He uses Judo in the form of fighting as he has mastered the use of martial arts in fighting. He is one of the strongest Ultras from the Land of Light. He went to Earth to guard it from threats, where he managed to realize his true potential and became one of the members of the Ultra Brothers. He is currently exploring around the universe as well as performing duties as an Ultra Warrior and also a teacher for the Land of Light. He is a young Ultra with a mysterious past. Quotes History Birth It is unknown how one is born but when Zero is married, Zero did something with as his wife was pregnant as she carries the child that develop inside her stomach.Therefore, resulting in the birth of Ultraman One. Young Age A young Ultra that is friendly and always followed her mother to visit his grandfather at the King's Temple as King always watched him,hoping him to get stronger where he ordered Leo and Astra to train him for the first few thousands years of his lifetime and entered elementary and middle school in the Land of Light and best friends wth Giga and Xena.One night,the three Ultras prepared to go out of the Land of Light to play at a nearby moon. Belial,who is watching this feared this his rivals son will eventually be sent to Earht and eventually defeats him if he continues his training.He decided to set up by using the energies of his planet and creating a black hole.While,at the middle of fight wth his friends,the black hole appeared as One,Giaga and Xena tried to close up the portal,Giga was struck inside the black hole and transported to another universe,Xena,furious by this as One was the one suggested to go out and walks away and unfriends One,vowing to seek revenge against One. One was taken by Zero and Zeth for negotiations with Father of Ultra as Father of Ultra states that it is against the Ultra Law to exit the Land of Light before reaching 7000 year old and One was 5500 years old that time.One was seen to imposed harsh training for his years before he is allowed to be an Ultra Warrior with his parents and grandparents watched as he trained,wearing the Tector Gear Armour with Leo and Astra.Xena watched as he wanted revenge.After that,One truly redeemed for what he has done,Xena after words of encouragement for Zero,Xena even forgives him and swear that they will find Giga after they become stronger. Climatic Battle!Ultraman One vs Reuz and One vs Faust. Deep in the wide space, some uncountable stars were flashing bright, even though it was pitch black. Passing all of the planets in the galaxies, two blue sphere were flying and hitting each other, crossing through another dimension and at last brought them to a strange planet, a black planet surrounded with brown clouds. The two unknown Giants of Light started a cat fight between them. Both of them were at equal match, until one of the Giant with a triple slugger on it's head unleashed a Light beam from his hand but it missed, the beam striked the ground leaving a giant crater. Suddenly, vast amounts of darkness started to appear surrounding the cloud, and attacked the both of them. They managed to receipt the attack and continued their battle again with the Giant of Red, silver and with a blue crystal of light on it's chest firing a blue ray and the other one also fire again it's light beam and the beam hit each other at the same time causing a big explosion. After that, the unknown giant with triple sluggers flew away leaving the other warrior weakened .Later, the warrior with a triple sluggers is known as Ultraman One, son of Ultraman Zero, and the warrior with a blue crystal of light is known as Ultraman Reuz, successor of Ultraman Ginga, This is where Belial fought One for the first time. Ultraman One series One has appeared on Earth, sent by his father, Ultraman Zero to protect peace and threats from the monsters and Belial. He first appeared in the series to due with threats and merged with SACD member One Otari. He first fights Spider Zetton but after a while, he weakens and his friend, Ultraman Xena appeared to save him as they both finishes the kaiju as they both claimed victory. One later fights more powerful foes such as Alien Magician and Alien Luna.He has saved by Ultraman Giga who is saved by Ultraman Noa and returned back to the Showa Universe,Giga has assisted One several,times in battle.Where One is happy that his old friend is back.He later gains a new form after being defeated and saved by Reuz and his friends. One later faces his evil clone,who tormented One and defeats One brutally.One Darkness,an evil clone of Ultraman One.One was not experienced and got defeated easily and almost got killed but saved by his father.He then uses his determined strength and his new form and end One Darkness,defeated him in a beam explosion. Later,One faced more powerful foes and defeated them with troubles.He later fought corrupted version of his master and grandfather and seemingly brought them back from the darkness after a harden battle. He later fought the fusion monster and lost.He later rise up and defeat it with help of Zero,his friends and Dyna. He later fought a stronger version of One Darkness and purified him with the Lightning Spark.He and One Darkness become allies to combat threats. Finally,when Belial personally descended on Earth and taking Zena,an SACD members as a host.He witneseed Zero fighting Belial and got possessed as a result.One become angered and fought Belial along with his friends but got defeated and witnessed the death of his friends.He later was revived and fought Belial again and defeating him finally with the One Rainbow Light.He separated from One Otari and returned back,to the Land of Light. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus 5 years after the defeat of the final villain,One returns to the Earth to save Lila from the dark Ultra,Ultraman Lila.On Earth,new challenges are faced and new adventure are more challenging.One will overcome this challenges and move on as a ultra? He later merged and become as One with One Otari,officially taken One Otari as his human form. After defeating Virus and reversed the plague,he rescued Lila and along with his friends,they returned to the Land of Light.One later invited his friends and he married Lila and soon have a daughter named Ultrawoman Jane,who was sent on a mission to explore the outer Galaxy and eventually end up on Nebula K76 Galaxy and landed on its Planet Earth. Ultraman Spectrum(Series) TBA Personality TO BE UPDTATED........ Appearances Normal Form One appears as a mixed color ultra in his normal form.He has green colour around his whole body and with several red and orange markings around his body.He has triple sluggers on his head and with a bracelet on his hand. Strong Form One appearance changes to red around his body and his triple sluggers remains intact. He is stronger in his ultra armor and in terms of strength.The cost is One is not the fast in his other forms. TO BE UPDATED........ Profile *Human Form:One Otari,Kenji Tabussa(host) *Transformation item:One Bracelet *Age:His series is 7,600 years and his current age is 9,600 years old *Home World: Land of Light *Weight: 35,000 tons *Heigh: 49 meters *Swimming Speed: 350km/h (Normal Form, Aura Form, Strongform), 1000km/h (Speed form), 1300km/h(Glitter Form) *Swimming Depth: 5000-6000 meters below sea. (Speed form only, Other form is 4000 meters.) *Flying Speed: Mach 10(Normal,Sluggers),Mach 8(Blaze),Mach 15(Agile),Mach 18(Wisdom and Ultimate form) *Strength:215,000tonnes *Hobbies: Fighting, Swimming,Sweets *Dislikes: Bullying,Training,the name Belial *'Family:' *Father: Ultraman Zero *Mother: Ultrawomen Zeth *Grandfather: Ultra Seven *Grandmother: Unnamed Scientist *Wife:Ultrawoman Lila(after battle with Virus) *Daughter:Ultrawoman Jane *Daughter in law:Ultraman Spectrum *'Affilation:' *Ultraman Mebius: Brother in arms *Ultraman Leo: Brother in arms *Ultraman Reuz: Brother in arms *Ultraman Giga and Xena:Best friends *Ultrawoman Lila:Future Wife *Ultraman Contrast:Fusion with Giga,Xena *'Member of:' *Ultra Brothers:At the end of his series and before the movie, One eventually become a member of the Ultra Brothers.He was accepted to the group by his grandfather, Ultra Seven. *Space Garrison:One are one of the members of the Space Garrison, *Ultimate Force Zero:One is accepted to the team by his father. *Occupation:Chief of the Ultimate Force Zero and Teacher in the Land of Light. Body Features/Forms/Powers and Abilites Body Features *Protectors:The armor on his chest similar to Zero that give him Solar Power. But it can also used to fired beams and absorb powers.His Armour is the most sturdiest part if his body as it is impermeable to most attacks but not the strongest attack. *Light Time Stone:His timer color behaves like other Ultras. *Triple Sluggers:The sluggers chest on his head similar his father. *Beam Lamp:A features inherited both from Zero and Seven. *Ultra Armor:One's skin it is resistant to fire and misslies.It is special as it is also resistant to cold.One is no resistant to lasers.The only other Ultra is resistant to the cold is his mother. *Eyes:One eyes can see through Dark environments or see though the Ultra Armor. *One Bracelet:One possess a bracelet in his hands. Standard Abilities Powers the one can use in all forms. *Solar and Size Recharge and Change:One can change his size or recharge energy from solar power. *Wide Shot:'L' style ray *Emerium Cannon:A beam from his beam lamp. *Form Change:One can change into different forms at will. *Triple Sluggers:One can generate three pairs of sluggers but he usually uses two for combat. *Accleration:One can move himself as a blur. *Ultra Mental powers:One use their power to lift up objects and control the sluggers and even control beings. *Specium Ray:A normal Specium Ray like other ultras,blue in colour. *One Edge:One light bullets, orange arrow bullets.Used to down foes that are flying on the sky. *One Slicer:Slicer blades, One can conjure a shinning slicer to cut his foes in half. *'One Barrier':Using his powers,he can erect a square barrier with his both hands. **'One Hyper Release':One can reverse the shield and fires it as a form of a ball like bomb. **'One Hyper Beam':One can reverse the shield and release electricity beam from it. Forms - Blaze Form= Blaze Form This is One's red giant form.In this form,One has greatly improved strength but the cost is that speed is not that fast a those in his normal and speed form. Techniques Special Moves *'One Garnet Buster Ray(Name Unknown)':One's signature move in this form,One gathers energy from his protector and fires it with two hands in 'X' style.The molecular bond of the target is destroyed by its molecular bond of the energies.However,this causes great uses of energy and strain on the body.It can be only used once in per battle,this is Strong form's strongest attack. *'One Inferno Ray': One can charge his hands with fiery energies and release an inferno ray towards the target.It is often used as a secondary skill before using the One Garnet Buster. *'One Blazium':One can fire an orange and fiery version of the One Cross Shot,L style attack. Physical Moves *'Strong Fiery Kick': Stronger version of the One kick, it can slice through monsters. *'Strong Fiery Punch': Punch version of strong fiery kick. *'Counter Chop': A punch where One slices through the monster's head. *'XX Sluggers Attack': Using his sluggers, One runs at his opponent by slicing a X symbol in the monster body. *'XX Punch': By crossing a X in his hands, One charges his hand with fire and boxes his opponents. *'One Power':One can summon a great amount of strength from his body to pry open arms and jaws. *'One Knuckle':One can deliver a very powerful version of punch from his hands and punch against his foes.Foes will be knocked back by this attack and weakens. *'Improved Strength': One has improved strength that helps him to deal with strong monsters without trouble and it makes normal form more stronger. However, One lacks speed in this form. Other technique *One Pure Shift: Same technique used to summon his dimensional field. - Agile form= Aglie Form One speed form,One's blue form.It is rarely used in the series.This form is only suitable for combat in space.This form improves One speed but the cost is that it is not so strong as those in strong form. Techniques *'Speed': One can travel very fast in this form. *'Luna Aura':One can cover himself in blue aura and drove into monsters body and exiting on the other side,killing them. *'Soul Purify Beam':By launching a soft green blue ray towards his foes,any corrupted soul or evil minds are pured and it can also calm down monsters and returning them back to spark doll. *'Pure Healing Ray':A blue ray from the hands to heal wounds very fast. *'One Miracle Slugger':One can generate 15 pairs of One Sluggers and launching it towards his foes,hitting them and finishing them off. *'Pressure Overcome': One can swim in water very well up to 6000m meter or more under sea level despite the great pressures . *'One Vanisher': One's finisher in this form, this is as powerful as the Cross Shot.It is a blue light fired using a 'L' style shot. *'One Accretion': Better version of teleportation. One can teleport very far, possibly to another planet. *'Ray Haisuto':Similar to Cosmos's Over Ray Loop.One can fire a powerful ray from his both hands that could push through Ultra Beams. *'Enchanced Speed and telekinesis:In this form,One has improved vision and speed but it is not as strong as normal and strong form. *'One Fast Punch':Faster version of the One punch. *'One Sipper Kick':One leaps into the air and deliver a fast kick towards his foes. *'Other Physical Power of Normal Mode:One has other physical powers of normal mode.But they are faster but lacking of strength. - Rainbow Form= Rainbow Form A form of One use when fighting Ultraman Reuz. Used only once. This form drains One's power drastically. This form could not be used anymore as Ultraman Zero disable the use of this form. However, Zero allowed it in the end. Techniques *'One Rainbow Light': One's finisher in this form.Very powerful. *'Enhanced Strength and Speed': In this form,One speed and strength has been boosted. *'Powers of Normal form': One has all the powers of his normal form in this form. - Crescent Form= Crescent Form A form similar to Cosmos Eclipse Mode.This form comes from Reuz's powers and lunar power.Because of that One needed to change into his speed and strong form first, this can only be used for 1 minute.However, One must merge with One Otari first so that he can transform into it. Special Moves *'One Moonlight': One's primary attack in this form, he first charges energy from his One Brace and he fires a ray of moonlight energy from his both hands. *'Lunar Blade': One can summon a blade like Cosmos's Eclipse Blade. Powerful enough to knock down monsters. *'Spark Slash':Charged version of the One Edge,One can fire a Ray version of the One Edge.This had drastically effects on the opponent. *'Cross Shot':One's version of the One Cross Shot in this form.It is a 'L' style ray. *'Laser Ray':One can launch a powerful laser beam from his both eyes. *'One Laser Blow':By placing his hands in 'X' style, One can fire a red laser beam from it hands.More powerful than One Moonlight.This consumes much of One's energy,meaning it can only be used once per battle.It is this form's strongest attack. *'Arrow Slash':By generating an arrow from his protectors,One can release a bow like string from his right hand against the opponent.It can pierce through the most powerful armor.This is first used against One Darkness. Physical Techniques *'One Kick':A basic kick.There is dive kick, suspend kick , sudener kick, laser kick.This includes a powerful fire flying kick. *'Flying Kick':One can kick his foes by imputing energy into his legs with firery power.Enough to slice through foes. *'One Punch':A basic punch. *'One Chop':A basic chop. *'Haisuto Swing ':A basic swinging of its foes. *'One Tighting':One uses this techniques to strangle or tights it foes badly into they can't move.Examples include neck tighting, kneel tighting. *'One Driver':Similar to Zero Deliver. *'One Bang':One can charges his hands with fiery ball and using his hands to release a fiery chop/punch against foes. Other Techniques *'Potion Equipped(Name Unknown)':Using a special potion in his body, One can expelled organisms around him or calm or pure monsters. *'One Suspend':Simialr to Cosmos's Eclipse Blow Shot.One can suspend a huge amount of rocks, objects on the ground towards flying foes by firing a tornado. *'Balloon Shot':One can gathers energy around its body and cup it into a ball and releases the ball towards its foes. *'One Shield':One can summon a shield to protect himself from attacks and he can release it as a beam to reverse the attack. *'Pure Release'(Name Unknown):One can summon a light aura from his whole body to reverse the dark dimensional field and changes it back to his own dimensional field. - Wisdom Form= WisdomForm One's most powerful form.This is acheived when One knows he true potential as he will be fully mastered to power of light of pure as he has all the hopes and his hearts he fought in his battles.He is a super ultra in those form. Special Moves Original *'One Cross Shot':His '+' style beam that he uses in his base mode.It is improved. *'One Final Rainbow Light':His normal form most powerful finisher. *'One Garnet Buster':His Blaze form's strongest finisher. *'Ultimate Vanisher':A 't' style beam where he uses when he is in Agile mode. *'One Laser Blow':It is a 'x' style beam.It is improved. New powers *'Wisdom Core':A core of plasma energy Cannon from One's full body.This is to release One hidden energies to pure area of darkness and pure all the dark energy to light energies.This is similar to Nexus's Generator Knckle. *'Wisdom Ray':A very powerful full light of purity beam when One places his hands in a 'L' style ray.Strong molecular bonds are broken down into small particles when it is hitted by this attack. *'Omni Arrow':A crescent shaped energy burst arc released from either hand or both hands.It can pure monsters and dark lived beings to their original forms without the need to use Wisdom Core. *'Wisdom Shield':One's body is now covered by a golden aura when One activates it.One becomes invincible and cannot be hitted by attacks. **'Shield':One can release golden sparks from the shield to attack any area of a distance.It has a destructive effect against powerful foes. **'Golden Burn':One can release the true power of the shield by covering himself with more aura and rush towards foes and burns them with the aura spark. *'One The Ultimate':One's Wisdom Form most powerful attack.One releases all his light of purity energies and fires it towards his opponent,it can destroy anything in pieces and ashes,this attack is more powerful than Legend's Spark of Legend.This attack cannot be dodged or blocked by it.This is Wisdom Form greatest techniques. *'One The Reverse':One curls a ball of golden energy and starts to charges it into a bigger ball of purity and can reverse and revive any beings and to reverse any damage done by evil beings.This is Wisdom Form greatest technique as well.Doing this will cause One to revert back to his normal mode. *'One Epsecially Blow':One can combine his One Final Rainbow Light and One Cross Shot to form a very powerful type of attack to foes.He can combine it with Reuz's powers to make it more powerful. Physical arts *'One Spark Kick':One engulfs himself with golden aura in his legs with gold Shockwaves and kick towards his enemies. *'One Spark Punch':Punch version of the kick.This moves is similar to Noa Inferno. *'One Bone Breaker':One rams his foes with his shoulder that can be used to break bones and bodies. *'One Head Ram':One uses his head to knock foes. *'One Lifting':One can lift his foes with strength and throws them. *'One High Spin Kick':One spins himself and delivers a very fast kick towards foes. *'One Golden Whip':One can use his hands or legs to whip his foes like his normal form. *'One Hyper Flight':Powering his own energy,One can flight at very high speeds without hand movements. Other Techniques *'One Crossover':In this form,One can summon a pocket dimensional door to travel to other universe and other dimensions. *'One Drift':One uses this to move as a blur and to teleport. *'Invisible':One can become invisible to dodge attacks and appear at another place. *'Improved Strength and Speed':One has improved strength and speed. *'Light Shield:One can summon a pure shield made up of light of purity to protect himself from attacks. *'Light Abilities':One light abilities are move improved and enchanced,he does not need to charge to use them. **'Pure Sphere':One can summons a pure sphere for travel and transport humans safely from a monster. **'Healing Factors':One can heal himself very fast and he can cure wounds on an Ally body by touching them. **'Mentality':One can mentally control his three sluggers and have a better and improved telekinesis for him to use. *'Powers of other forms':This is unknown but there are rumours that One can use his other techniques from his other forms but they are improved. - Virus Mode= '''Virus Mode' This is the corrupted form of One while possessed by Virus. TBA }} Trivia *He has many similar traits the Ultraseven and Ultraman Zero. *One's appearance,similar to Zero and Seven, his crest, eyes and protectors, are based on the armor of ancient western knights and warriors, primarily their armor. *Like Ginga, One also possess similar device called the Lighting Spark, he can Ultra Live with One Spark doll and summon an energy trident. *One can not receive too much damage because of his green color, inherited form his mother. *One has two ultimate form,One Ultimate,which One has only uses it once while his second reveal form, Wisdom Form is always been there as it can be achieve from the hearts and hopes. *One has the most number of forms, in total he has 8 modes and forms. *One does not inherit the method of transformation used by Zero and Seven. *It is unknown that One can take on Wisdom Mode himself. *One is the first ultra to be red,blue,orange,green naturally in the Land of Light.All his colours came from his mother and his fathers bloodline.Orange is unique to himself. *One has a unique relationship to his human form,One Otari.During the series,he merged with One Otari as his human host but both human and One are one together during battles and both fighting together as well.Thus,despite being a human host,it is more of a human form than a host and One Otari himself also has control over himself as well.However,in the movie when One Otari was killed by King Joe,One took him and merged with him and formerly taken him as a human form.It was unexpected. *Originally One's backstory is similar to Zero's.However,due to it being a ripoff directly,his backstory has been slightly changed to a more tragic past and eventually overcoming everything to become an Ultra Warrior. *One is immune to the cold,making him the first Ultra from the Land of Light with this resistance. *One's drawing is done by Apezx.Thanks! *He is inspired from Ultraman Zero,with the exception of triple sluggers and more different colour Gallery Sksskkdkdkimage.jpg|One summons the Energy Trident from the Glitter Spark. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)